


Ложь, чувства и сомнения. И правда.

by Bronze_soul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Наличие правды необходимо.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	Ложь, чувства и сомнения. И правда.

Раз.  
Два.  
Три...  
Четы...  
Шуичи вздохнул, улыбнувшись уголком губ.  
— Я чувствую, как ты на меня смотришь.  
Кокичи фыркнул, демонстративно повернувшись к стене.  
— Твоя интуиция тебя подводит, детектив!  
Шуичи коротко рассмеялся, не поднимая голову от тетради. Кокичи этого не видел.  
Немного посидев так лицом к стене, Кокичи решил, что уж совсем невыносимая скука, и развернулся обратно. Одеяло смялось от его движений.  
На Шуичи смотреть было интереснее, чем на тупую стену общежития. Эта мысль... довольно долгое время была с Кокичи. Смотреть на Шуичи приятно. И когда они только познакомились, и когда Кокичи понял, что вляпался в чувства к скромному детективу, и сейчас, когда они начали встречаться.  
Кокичи мечтательно вздохнул и подпёр щёку ладонью.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Это он собирался сказать.  
Шуичи опередил его.  
Он сидел, развернувшись на стуле, и добродушно улыбался.  
Как же сильно Кокичи любил, когда Шуичи смотрел на него.  
От неожиданности Кокичи даже завис, спустя секунду почувствовал, как горят щёки.  
— Я тебя тоже, Шумай. — Хитро щурясь, ответил он.  
Шуичи потянулся вперёд и потрепал Кокичи по макушке. Тот перехватил руку, возмущённо.  
— Ты должен был поцеловать меня, а это что такое!?  
Он подскочил на кровати.  
Шуичи смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
— Могу и поцеловать. — извиняющимся тоном пробормотал он.  
Кокичи кольнула вина. Он тихо и глубоко вздохнул и сел Шуичи на колени.  
Шуичи покраснел с тем, как Кокичи взял его лицо в свои ладони.  
Кокичи серьёзно смотрел ему в глаза. И так же серьёзно поцеловал его в нос.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга.  
— Мне надо продолжать готовиться... — Наконец сказал Шуичи печально.  
— Я не против, если ты трогаешь мои волосы. — Припечатал Кокичи.  
— Что? — Запутавшись, сказал Шуичи.  
— Эти отношения не шутка для меня, ладно. Никогда не были.  
Шуичи не выдержал и опустил голову.  
— Я и не думал так.  
— Но ты всё равно боишься. — Мягко сказал Кокичи.  
Шуичи промолчал.  
— Я люблю тебя. — Продолжал он. — И я не хочу, чтобы тебе было некомфортно. Просто, ну знаешь, говорю, если ты запамятовал.  
Шуичи тихо выдохнул.  
— Может я и создаю противоположное впечатление, — Кокичи рассерженно, на себя, хмыкнул. — но я же лжец. Сложно перестать держать маску.  
Шуичи всё ещё не смотрел на него.  
— Что, думаешь, не вру ли я насчёт всего остального? — Кокичи не мог перестать злиться на свою натуру и отвратную привычку. Почему, чёрт возьми, все его слова звучали как гнилая ложь.  
Кокичи аккуратно взял руку Шуичи и прижал к своей груди ладонью.  
— Шуичи, я люблю тебя, я говорил это сотню раз. Я обожаю все твои черты характера. Я не могу насмотреться на тебя. Я восхищаюсь твоими мыслями. Я...  
Шуичи вдруг задрожал, и Кокичи прервался.  
— Шуичи?..  
Шуичи уткнулся в его шею, тихо всхлипывая, и обнял свободной рукой.  
Кокичи вдруг показалось, что он сам сейчас тоже заплачет.  
— Шуичи, ты чего? — Он попытался отстранить любимого, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
— Я рад. — Смог произнесли Шуичи.  
— Чему? — спросил Кокичи, выпустив его руку из своей.  
Шуичи тут же обнял его крепче и прижал к себе.  
— Я... — Он запнулся. — Спасибо, что говоришь это. Я рад, что ты так чувствуешь. И я верю, что это правда.  
Он помолчал.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз интуиция меня не подводит?  
Кокичи засмеялся, смаргивая слёзы.  
— Она никогда тебя не подводит.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну как бы текст около подарок для Жужи на др <3


End file.
